A Story of Revenge
by SAVEME9000
Summary: After his teammates are killed before a match began, he loses it. He goes after the one person that caused it all, the one person that thought they could get away. Anyone that gets in his way will die.
1. Chapter 1

**A Story of Revenge...**

**Chapter 1**

It was 2 hours after the mercs fought over a briefcase full of useless information, even though it was useless to them, it was useful to the people that hired them.

Engineer was out on the town, he drove away from doublecross in Sniper's van. He was out to buy some more blueprints and metal, not everything in infinite. He left the other mercs to protect the briefcase in a pub that was in a room next to the Intel room, he also left his sentry and a dispenser there just in case the other team tried to attack.

"Yo, heavy, pass me some of that." Scout said gesturing to a bottle of beer next to him.

Heavy instead took out a can of bonk from a refrigerator and tossed it to Scout. "Are you sure you don't want this?"

"Dude! I want some beer!" Scout said annoyed.

"How 'bout some coffee?" Sniper asked.

"I just want some freakin' beer!" Scout said angry.

"Mmph mur mumble?" Pyro asked pointing to a can of gasoline.

Before Scout could say anything else engineer opened the door and walked in with a revolver and the ambassador in both hands.

"Engie, these guys won't let me have beer! Can you get me some?" Scout said begging.

No one noticed the 2 guns engineer was holding until he raised the ambassador and aimed it at Heavy. Before you could even say, "It is good day to be not dead!" Heavy had a hole right in his forehead!

Everyone panicked and screamed while engineer had smoke coming from him revealing himself to be BLU Spy.

Scout pulled out his pocket pistol and shot off a shot but missed from the panic while BLU Spy took his revolver and shot scout 3 times. 1 in his gut, 1 in the shoulder, and another in his chest. Scout was at the line between of death and life as BLU Spy finished him off with a headshot with the amby.

Soldier ran to the back and grabbed a shotgun and fired at BLU Spy. BLU Spy was able to dodge it and knock over a pool table as cover. Soldier kept firing at the table but BLU Spy was able to get up and shoot both his revolvers at him. He shot his revolver at Soldier's arm making him drop the shotgun and then BLU Spy shot his amby at the trigger of the dropped gun making it go off shoot soldier with his own gun.

Pyro got up from the floor and grabbed his fire axe to swing at BLU Spy only for him to dodge and shoot him in the head with his revolver.

Sniper grabbed his kukri and swung at BLU Spy only for him to dodge and stab him in the gut.

BLU Spy walked past a sleeping Demoman and shoved a knife in his back as he walked past, killing him in his sleep.

Finally there was Medic, he was at the door to the Intel room and mashing buttons into the keypad trying and hoping to god that he got the combination.

BLU Spy took out his Big Earner and threw it at the keypad, breaking at making Medic recoil from it. With nothing else to do, Medic grabbed his bone saw and charged at BLU Spy and he took out his butterfly knife and did the same.

**So, why am I making this? Because it's easier and more fun to make a fanfiction that's focused on action and has a good story rather than: Survival, romance, and more chatting than anything else. Don't worry, I'm still working on my other stories, just, this is a side project that I feel like working on, I'm actually planning on making another TF2 story after this one is rapped up. Anyway, that's all you need to know, so peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Medic burst through the door, he was holding a bloody bone saw that he immediately dropped as he ran to the dispenser of the intel room. Medic had 2 bullet holes in him that he was holding and a huge cut in his gut from the fight he had.

Medic got to the dispenser and felt the relief of the machine healing him.

The sentry gun suddenly aimed at the doctor making him jump back but the sentry returned to normal after looking at the merc for awhile.

* * *

Engineer got everything he needed from the town and was driving back in Sniper's van. He saw that Spy's car wasn't there so he hasn't returned yet.

Engineer noticed that the door was open and the lights in there weren't on, he thought it was odd and just to be careful, he grabbed his pistol.

Engineer walked to the door and couldn't see anything in the pub. He called out to his team, "Sniper, your van's back!" but he got no response.

He felt his hand against the wall and found the light switch.

Engineer screamed in fear to the horrific sight he saw. All of his team was dead, every single one, except Spy of course.

That's when he heard a beeping sound come over in his earpiece.

"SPY'S SAPPIN' MY SENTRY!"

He ran to the intel door and saw that it was already unlocked. He ran to through some corridors and saw on a big screen that a BLU Spy is in the base.

He kept running until he found the door to the intel. He shoulder slammed the door causing it to swing open and he saw that BLU Spy was grabbing the intel to the base. His sentry was sapped and his dispenser was destroyed.

Engineer immediately took out his shotgun and shot at the spy. BLU Spy, being the professional he was, cloaked and got away from the scientist.

"Come out sissy!" Engineer shouted while shooting some more.

Then he saw that his sentry had the red tape recorder on and was slowly decreasing the level of the sentry.

He ran to it swinging his wrench like a madman but when he got one hit on it, it exploded right in front of him, making him tumble back.

He laded lifeless on the ground but he was alive, just he gave up. He thought everything was gone until he thought: "Maybe they were in a match! They should respawn!"

However, his theory was disproved when he heard the administrator say, "10 minutes left until the mission begins."

Engineer got up and screamed into the sky before falling on his knees just sitting there, like he was frozen by a spycicle.

**5 Minutes Later...**

Spy pulled up in the driveway seeing the same horrific sight.

Spy ran over to the engineer in the middle of the intel room.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Spy panicked.

"They're gone..." Engineer replied sadly.

"Even..."

"...Yes"

Spy recoiled back. He fell on his knees like the same as Engineer and felt a tear appear in his eye.

But spy got back upped and wiped the tear away.

"Where are you goin?" Engineer asked.

Spy walked over to his locker and grabbed a briefcase and a picture of Scout.

"I'm quitting, if you wanna live long enough to see morning, I suggest you do too..." Spy replied walking out back the way he came. He got in his car, and drove away.

Engineer was left there in the intel room, doing nothing.

Engineer then broke the stillness by getting up and taking out his toolbox. He opened it took off his glove to show a robot hand that he had. Engineer put the glove in the box and gabbed a weapon, it was glowing and sparking red, it was his Frontier Justice, he had 8 crits from the kills he had gotten the previous match before BLU Spy destroyed it.

He looked at his and let out a growl of anger before walking out of the intel room and on to the second match.


End file.
